The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for testing security deterrent printing.
Security printing and publishing is an important component of product differentiation, tracking and authenticating, as well as of anti-counterfeiting initiatives. Security printing involves providing each package with a unique ID, in the form of, for example, a deterrent or mark. Such unique identifiers may be overt and/or covert, and may contain authenticable data. Since unique identifiers compete with branding, sales information, or other product information for real estate on the packaging, it may also be desirable to include multiple levels of security and functionality.